The Whole brownie
by HDbookworm12
Summary: (WestAllen)(one shot) AU, Barry's Father 'kills' his mom when Barry's really little, causing Barry to move in with some other neighbors. At school, Iris wonders why everyone steers clear of Barry.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

(One-shot)

 **Hey, Reader, this is my first fan fiction, so please only positive feedback. I am extremely excited to post this, share it with you guys and have everyone read it. I would prefer if I could receive only constructive criticism.** _Disclaimer: I don't own The TV show The Flash or the comics because it all belongs to DC Comics and the CW. Anyway, please enjoy._ _ **Please Review too, I would love any feedback I can get.**_

* * *

"Iris!" Screamed two of her best friends as they tackled her in hugs.

"Hi, Amy, and Lucy." Iris beamed at her friends. "Do ya wanna have half of my brownie, my dad and I made it, and it tastes really good?"

"No Thanks, Iris, "Amy dismissed.

"Okay Amy, what about you, Lucy, " the girl asked showing the salty treat in all it's glory.

"No, I have pretzels,"Came her muffled reply as Pretzels came tumbling out of her mouth.

Smiling Iris said, "Ok, well think I'm gonna give it to someone who needs it".

She scrunched her face in efforts to find someone who looked like they needed one of Iris's brownies. "Him, he looks sad."She said pointing to short brunette crying next to the sandbox.

"Where?"Lucy questioned while breaking pretzels.

"Who?" Amy whispered.

"The kid wearing the blue shirt," Iris paused, leaning out of her seat to see more of him, "I think he might be crying too."

"Not him, my mommy told me to stay away from him.,"Amy's eyes widened as she shook her golden head and shouted.

"Yeah,"Lucy covered her mouth as her blue eyes cautiously darted to the boy and whispered," also my dad said, his dad is super duper mean, and that I can't talk to him."

Iris looked at her hands before asking"Why, what's wrong with him?"

Amy shrugged saying "Well, it's complicated".

"How complicated?", She sighed, "Just tell me."

"His daddy killed his mom," Amy blurted and relaxed her heavy shoulders as if the fact weighed like the world and she was cursed to carry it on her shoulders.

"No way,"Iris replied.

"Yes way," Lucy interjected; losing interest in making the pretzels spell her name.

"Ya know, that means that he must really need a brownie."

"Iris!" They shouted.

"What?" She asked clearly puzzled to why her best friends were annoyed with her.

"You are missing the point," Amy grumbled as she blew her red hairs out of her face.

"It's not like it's his fault, he's only in third grade," Iris,The do-gooder, mentioned.

"Whatever," muttered Lucy as she rolled her eyes and twirled her dirty-blonde hair.

Amy began,"Tomato, tomahto, third, Smird it doesn't matter! Mommy says that-".

"That you should treat others with kindness, or if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything?"Iris challenged.

"As his fellow classmates, we should make him feel welcomed." She said fist clenched, and eyes sparkling with passion.

"That's why we have a welcoming committee,"Lucy drawled.

"Lucy, that's for new students," Amy corrected.

"Oh, well-," Lucy started to say.

"Don't bother," Amy said effectively cutting Lucy off.

" I'm gonna go over there," The do-gooder excitedly shouted.

The dirty-blonde and redhead looked at her pensively and sighed dejectedly. They realized nothing they could say would change Iris's mind.

"Wanna come with?" She hit her hand against her forehead, in a duh motion. "Sorry,nevermind, stupid question, of course, you don't."

Smoothing out her navy-blue and white polka-dotted shirt she walked away, only turn back to the bench and smile and before saying something.

"My dad says to be nice to everyone."She grinned and grabbed the brownie. Iris walked off, letting her legs reach him.

"Hi, I'm Iris." She said sticking out her small hand for a shake.

The kid wiped his eyes, "I'm Barry", he then shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. " She said swinging and jerking his hand, in the over enthusiastic way that so many little kids tend to do.

"I didn't think anyone wanted to meet me; no one likes me. My neighbors are letting me live with them, and they don't even like me. I heard them say something about leaving me and foster care, the other night." Tears ran out of his eyes, past his reddening cheeks, and dripped down his chin and into his mouth. He traced a frown into the ground. Iris scowled at the ground, and whispered, "I like you." All of a sudden, something soft and brown was in his hand.

"Why did you give me your brownie?" His trembling voice asked.

"Well."

Iris paused, playing with her hands and looked wistfully at the brownie.

"I was gonna ask, if you wanted half; because whenever I'm sad brownies make me feel better. You might need the whole brownie, 'cause I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Iris." He looked at the brownie, and then at her confusedly.

"Are we friends now," she nodded, and Barry went on to say "Well, If you're my friend, then I don't need a whole brownie because you being my friend makes me happy." He then split the brownie in half, seconds after she squealed and plopped her half in her mouth and was eating it with a gleeful face. Iris and Barry then traced smiley faces into the ground as they talked about their plans for tomorrow's lunch.

* * *

 _Fin._

 _R & R_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading, I enjoyed writing it; I also enjoy/enjoyed reading your feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
